


Family Matters

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Self-Insert, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eleanor Myres is a normal Irish girl but an incident with The Weeping Angels leaves her and her family stranded in different parts of time in the Doctor Who universe. Can they ever meet again?(Cross posted on Fanfic.net and Wattpad under the same name)
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a self insert kind of but please let me indulge myself. This is my first ever doctor who fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!

Eleanor Myres was an unexceptional girl, she was a solid B student with the occasional A and kept her head down, she was polite to everyone she met and nobody really had any qualms with her, she was pretty but you wouldn't see her on the cover of a magazine. Nothing ever really made her stand out. You could probably say she was abnormally normal. 

Eleanor loved fantasy and science fiction and you would often find her with her head in the clouds, daydreaming and imagining herself in the world of the latest thing she watched or read. 

She lived in a small town in the west of Ireland and she had a handful of friends in school, each of whom were more normal than the last. She would have probably been the person in your class that you forgot existed until you met them again at a school reunion. Or at least she would have been if she hadn't gone missing along with her family during a random weekend in March. 

All the neighbours were interrogated about their disappearance and they all said the same thing, "Nobody entered or left the house." 

Now, the Gardaí could have interpreted this as a fluke, it was very possible that the family just wasn't spotted leaving, but the alarm of the house was faulty and set off everytime it was left on and a door, inside and outside, opened or closed. Inside the house all doors were closed and the alarm was on. The logs even testified that they were on since seven that evening. 

What was even more mysterious was the family car was present and accounted for and no taxis or bus services were in the area at the time of disappearance. 

The cameras that were placed outside the house by the family showed nothing entering the house or leaving either. 

Neither did the stop cameras inside, but they did show something that made the Gardaí even more curious; it had captured the family sitting in the living room watching television in one frame and 10 seconds later in the next they were missing and did not show up in any other cameras. It simply baffled the detectives, how could a family of 7 disappear in 10 seconds as if they didn't exist? 

….. 

It had been a Sunday evening and Eleanor's whole family was crowded around the telly, just as they always did, to watch the latest episode of their favourite show, Doctor Who. 

Her family have been watching it together since she was about 2 years old and 15 years later, the family still loved it. She didn't really remember watching the show until she was about 5 or 6 but her parents and older siblings swore she was glued to the screen. It was probably where her love of fantasy and science fiction came from. 

Her dad used to watch the show when it was airing in the 70s and 80s and when he heard they were bringing the show back in 2005, he immediately turned the show into a well loved tradition in the household. 

The only two of her siblings who were old enough to remember watching the first season of the new series when it first came out were Cecelia and Thomas, because they were both 8 at the time. 

Kellan was the third oldest after the twins and he always made the trip down from college in Dublin to watch the show with his family, even if he was 20 and could watch it by himself if he wanted. 

After Kellan, came Eleanor who was 17.

Then came the literal devil child, Fionnula. Now, Fionnula didn't often try to be as mischievous as she was but as the youngest of 5 she got away with many things and pushed her luck often, she probably held the family record for most groundings before 13.

And somehow all seven of them, including their Mam and Dad fit in their tiny living room every Sunday. 

They had just finished The Timeless Child, when Eleanor jokingly said to her dad, "I don't know if those Cyberlords can give me an ounce of the terror that the Weeping Angels gave me." 

Her father chuckled deeply, "Yeah, I remember you had nightmares for ages after them." 

"What's a Weeping Angel?" 

All the siblings turned to Fionnula in mock disgust and then to their dad. 

"Turn on Netflix, Dad, we need to educate this one," Eleanor said. 

As all the older siblings agreed and pestered their father, he finally relented and turned on 'The Time of the Angels.' 

Her father paused the show after the angel on the screen in front of Amelia Pond appeared, taking it as a proper explanation. 

The whole family turned to the youngest and asked her opinion. 

But as they did so, they made one unknowing mistake; they didn't keep a single eye on the angel. 

And that one mistake cost them the last 10 seconds of their lives in their home universe. They forgot that the image of an Angel becomes an Angel. 

**Edited**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up on the ground was not a fun thing and unfortunately for Eleanor she could attest to that. 

She groaned and rolled over, her back creaked and made a cracking noise as she winced. 

"Damn, that's going to hurt tomorrow," she whispered to herself. 

Eleanor opened her eyes, only to find herself in front of a strangely familiar house. 

'Where's my family?' 

She was confused, how did she end up here? The last thing she remembered was her family watching Doctor Who. The only logical explanations she could think of were:

A) She was kidnapped and drugged so she couldn't remember. 

B) She was dead. 

C) She was dreaming

She easily ruled out A when she found her phone in her pocket and a bag on her hip, why would a kidnapper leave her phone with her? 

The other two were harder to rule out but Eleanor soon realised that if she was dreaming, her surroundings wouldn't be as vivid. 

Luckily for Eleanor, she realised she couldn't be dead when she got a notification from her phone, why would she get texts when she's dead? 

Upon unlocking her phone, Eleanor realised the texts she received were from her families group chat. 

_Cecelia: Am I the only one in a completely different place or..?_

_Thomas: You too!? Where are you?_

_Cecelia: I think im in a forest? And I'm wearing like a medieval dress?_

_Dad: what do you mean?_

_Cecelia: im literally in a forest. And my clothes are old. How did you not understand that_

_Kellan: im in a field_

_Thomas: im in like a big house. Its all run down though._

_Mam: I'm on a beach._

_Fionnula: I think im on something flying_

_Mam: you think or u know_

_Fionnula: There is literally clouds below this thing_

_Eleanor: yeah I think that can be defined as flying_

_Mam: don't be sarcastic. Where are you?_

_Eleanor: if I knew I'd tell ya ngl._

_Dad: i think I'm in America, but everyone is dressed like their in the 50s._

Eleanor: okay we know where nobody is and we don't know what's going on. Any other assets we dont have? 

Mam: don't be sarcastic

Eleanor rolled her eyes and looked around not expecting to find much, but to her surprise directly behind her past a fence and beside a red swing, stood a very familiar blue box. She suddenly realised why the house was so familiar, it was Amelia Ponds house. 

With her hand shaking, Eleanor rose her phone and took a picture of the box. 

_Eleanor: (picture attached) is this what I think it is?_

_Dad: yeah I think so (picture attached)_

Slowly her whole family sent pictures of either a police box or something that would suggest a certain Time Lord was nearby. 

_Eleanor: at least we know how to find eachother_

Suddenly a loud voice played through the speaker of her phone. 

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded!"

Knowing that she wouldn't have time to check the contents of her bag, Eleanor dropped it onto the ground beside the TARDIS, she knew she'd be back later so she didn't really mind. 

The voice repeated itself over and over and it wasn't even 2 minutes before a man and a woman ran out of the house. 

The man uses a device on the door and Eleanor expects she knows what it is. 

He turned to the other woman, "Kissogram?" 

"Yes!" 

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" He continued. 

The woman looked exasperated at him, "You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid!" 

She followed the man to the TARDIS, "What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!" 

He stood outside the TARDIS, "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" 

"Yes."

"Me too," He tried using his key but it wouldn't work, "No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!" 

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

A creature (the multiform Eleanor presumes), in the form of the man and dog, watched from the window and barked at them. 

The woman grabbed the Doctor by the arm, neither noticing Eleanor yet, "Come on."

He resisted, "No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed." He looked over the shed bemused, "I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces."

"So there's a new one. Let's go."

Eleanor decided to speak, wondering if they'd ever notice the strange girl in the woman's back garden, "But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." 

The Doctor turned to Eleanor and smiled, "Eleanor, didn't expect to see you here," 

She shrugged and decided to play along with whatever wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey thing was going on, "I didn't expect to see you either, Doctor." 

He sniffed the wood before rubbing his finger along the shed and tasting it, "She's right, 12 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 12 years late." 

He approached the woman. 

"He's coming." She said. 

The Doctor looked at her intentively, "You said six months. Why did you say six months?" 

"We've got to go," she protested. 

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" 

She looked hurt, "Why did you say five minutes?!" 

"What?" 

"Come on."

"What?" 

"Come on!" Eleanor rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and pulled him along. 

"What?" 

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

The group ran out of the back garden and past the creature who was standing at the door.

The Doctor stopped and faced the red haired woman, "You're Amelia."

She kept walking, "You're late."

"Amelia Pond, you're the little girl." He continued. 

"I'm Amelia and you're late."

The Doctor looked at her sadly, "What happened?" 

"12 years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat." He retorted. 

"12 years."

"A cricket bat."

"12 years and four psychiatrists," She shouted. Eleanor put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Four?" 

Amelia responded with little shame, "I kept biting them." 

"Why?" 

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "For the same reason she got sent to them in the first place, Doctor." 

Amelia looked at him, "They said you weren't real." 

The voice from earlier sounded over the speakers of a nearby ice cream van, "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

Amelia groaned, "No, no, no, come on… What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" 

The trio ran towards the ice-cream van.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor demanded. 

The confused vendor could only sputter out, "It's supposed to be Claire De Lune."

The Doctor picked up the player and listened. 

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

They stepped away from the van and saw a jogger with a MP3 player receiving the message as well as a woman hearing it over her mobile. 

Eleanor held out her phone and showed the Doctor, "It's on mine, too." 

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amelia asked. 

The Doctor turned around and leaped over a low white fence into a pretty front garden. Amelia and Eleanor ran around to the front. 

A large blue eye filled a TV screen and an old woman tried to use the remote to change the channel but they all showed and say the same thing. The Doctor, Amelia and Eleanor enter the house through the front door. 

Upon noticing the old lady, the Doctor turned on the charm, "Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area." He suddenly remembered Amelia's choice of clothing, "Also, crimes. Let's have a look."

He took the remote off the woman and she began talking, "I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?" 

Amelia winced, "Well, sometimes."

The lady continued, "I thought you were a nurse." 

"I can be a nurse."

"Or, actually, a nun." The woman said, baffled. 

"I dabble." 

"Amy, who are your friends?" 

The Doctor turned around, "Who's Amy? You were Amelia."

"Yeah, now I'm Amy." 

"Amelia Pond - that was a great name." He complained. 

"Bit fairy tale." Amelia sassed. 

Eleanor grinned, "That's the best part, though." 

"I know you, don't I?" The Doctor turned to the woman, "I've seen you somewhere before." 

"Not me. Brand-new face…" He put on a funny face, "First time on." 

He turned to Amy, "And what sort of job's a kissogram?" 

"I go to parties and I kiss people." She cleared her throat, "With outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago." The Doctor replied. 

"You're worse than my aunt!" She groaned. 

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt." He remembered the old lady and turned to her apologetically, "And that is not how I'm introducing myself." 

The Doctor picked up a radio and used the sonic screwdriver on it. They all heard the same message about Prisoner Zero in French and German before it turned off.

Eleanor looked at the Doctor, "It's everywhere." 

"Exactly! It's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." He ran to the window and looked up into the sky. 

Amy was confused, "What's up there? What are you looking for?" 

The sky was a clear blue with a few white clouds. There couldn't have been anything wrong with it, could there? 

The Doctor climbed back in, "OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core... They're going to need a 40% fission blast." 

A handsome young man entered the room and the Doctor walked up to him, "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes." 

The man was taller than the Doctor so he stood on his tip-toes and then back down, "What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes." 

Amelia was still confused, "20 minutes to what?" She turned to Eleanor, "Is he always like this?" 

She smiled back at the woman, "This is the first time I meet him, but from what I gathered he has met me before." 

"How does that work? And you seem to know him well," The red-head replied. 

Eleanor looked well-chuffed after the comment, "Time travel is iffy, he might have met a future me. He never meets people in the right order. And as for how I seem to know him, where I'm from he's a story, a legend even." 

Amelia realised she probably couldn't have gotten a vaguer response so she left it. 

The man who entered looked at the Raggedy Man, "Are you the Doctor?"

The woman got excited, "He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him."

"I know." Amelia softly said. 

The Doctor looked bemused as he sat on the couch, "Cartoons?" 

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" 

Amelia glared at the man, "Jeff, shut up!" she turned to the Doctor, "20 minutes to what?" 

The "eye" was still on the telly, broadcasting its warning to the world. 

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world."

The warning repeats. 

….. 

Outside Amelia, Eleanor and the Doctor walked as fast as they could. 

"What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor questioned. 

"Leadworth." Amelia responded. 

"Where's the rest of it?" 

"This is it."

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Even a little one?" 

"No."

"Nearest city?" He asked. 

"Gloucester, half an hour by car."

Eleanor groaned, "We don't have half an hour."

"Do we have a car?" The Doctor asked. 

Eleanor looked at the Doctor incredulously, "Let's just assume all the answers to your questions are no." 

He glared back, "Less of the cheek, Eleanor." 

She laughed harshly, "You sound like my mother." 

The Doctor stopped and looked at her, "How many times have we met before?" 

She looked at him confused, "What are you on, Doctor. I should be the one asking you that." 

He grabbed her shoulders, "How. Many. Times?" 

She gulped, "Today, today is the first time I met you. Why does it matter?" 

The Doctor pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, I'm so very very sorry. Please, just know that I can't stop it." 

Eleanor was confused but accepted the hug nonetheless, "Stop what?" 

He smiled sadly, "Spoilers." 

Knowing that was the farthest the Doctor would take the conversation, Eleanor brought Amelia back in the loop, "So, no car?" 

"No car." 

The Doctor shouted in frustration, "Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?" 

Amelia saw what he was looking at, "It's a duck pond." 

"Why aren't there any ducks?" He asked. 

She didn't know, "I don't know. There's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor demanded. 

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" 

The Doctor seemed in pain, "Why would I know?" He sat on the ground, clutching his chest, "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." 

The sky darkened and they looked up.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amelia questioned. 

The sun appeared grey and flickered before it returned to close to normal. 

"So what's wrong with the sun?" Amelia asked. 

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." The Doctor stood up to look at all the villagers taking pictures, "Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to - down a video phone!" 

Doubt grew in Amelia's mind, "This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind-up."

"Why would I wind you up?"

"You told me you had a time machine." Amelia accused. 

"And you believed me." 

"Then I grew up." 

The Doctor groaned, "Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it." He slapped his forehead, "I saw it and I missed it."

He smacked his forehead again, "What did I see? I saw... What did I see?" 

He turned to Amelia, "20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me." 

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"No!" She grabbed his tie and dragged him across the green, Eleanor following closely behind. 

"Amy! No! No! What are you doing?" The Doctor yelled. 

Amy pushed him against a car as the driver stepped out. She slammed his tie into the door and locked the car with the keys. 

"Are you out of your mind? Eleanor go get that nurse." The Doctor demanded. 

She nodded and looked around for Rory before running to him and taking his phone. 

"Hey!" 

She looked at him, "Hi, friend of Amy's. Sun's going out and you're taking pictures of this man." 

She showed him the picture he took, "Why?" 

Rory shook his head, "What?" 

She took a deep breath and accentuated her words, "Why. Are. You. Taking. Pictures. Of. That. Man."

Rory looked at her oddly, "Why are you interested? The sun's going out." 

"I should be asking you the same question." 

The doctor and Amy ran up. 

"Amy?" 

Upon realising who it was she looked sheepish, "Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a... friend." 

He looked offended, "Boyfriend."

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy!"

"Man and dog, why?" The Doctor demanded. 

Rory looked slightly starstruck, "Oh, my God, it's him."

As the Doctor and Eleanor put up with Rory's ramblings, they took a look at the pictures and came to the same conclusion. (Well Eleanor watched the Doctor come to the conclusion, she just knew it). 

The Doctor grabbed Rory by the shirt," Man and dog - why? Tell me now." 

"Sorry," He said, "Because he can't be there. Because he's…" 

"… in a hospital, in a coma." Continued the Doctor and Eleanor. 

He nodded, "Yeah." 

"Knew it. Multi-form, you see?" The Doctor confirmed as he let Rory's shirt go, "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind." 

The man snapped and snarled like a dog and the Doctor walked closer, "Prisoner Zero."

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked. 

Amy nodded, "Yes." 

There was an electrical buzzing and they looked up only to see a spaceship fly over the green. Its eye began to swivel around. 

The Doctor took out his sonic, "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." 

He held it above his head and activated it. There was chaos as streetlights shattered, car alarms blared, sirens wailed and everyone began shouting. A fire truck drove away on its own, being chased by the firemen. 

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" 

Prisoner Zero barked. 

The Doctor lowered his screwdriver and aimed it at the phone box, which exploded. The screwdriver itself then sparked and fizzled, causing the Doctor to drop it on the ground. 

He groaned," No, no, no, don't do that!" 

The ship leaves. 

Rory pointed it out, "Look, it's going."

"No, come back, he's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is…"

Prisoner Zero melted and escaped down the drain. 

Amelia caught the Doctor's attention, "Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." 

Eleanor groaned, "Typical." 

So did the Doctor, "Well, of course it did."

"What do we do now?" Amelia asked as she was unsure. 

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!" The Doctor yells at himself. 

Amelia looked shocked, "So that thing, THAT hid in my house for 12 years?" 

"Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit-stop," The Doctor explains. 

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Amelia accused. 

Eleanor spoke up, "They're looking for their prisoner, but followed the Doctor." 

"They saw me through the crack, got a fix," the Doctor continued, "They're only late cos I am."

"What's he on about?" Rory asked. 

He turned to Rory, "Now, sport, give me your phone." 

Poor Rory was still trying to figure out how the Doctor was real. 

"Phone, now, give me!" 

"He was just a game," Rory said while handing the phone over, "We were kids. You made me dress up as him."

The Doctor went through the pictures with Eleanor looking over his shoulder, "These are all coma patients?" 

Rory nodded, "Yeah." 

"No, they're all the multiform," the Doctor denied, "Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." 

"He had a dog, though," Amy supplied, "There's a dog in a coma?" 

Eleanor shook her head, "The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." 

The Doctor snapped his fingers, "Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one." 

"Thanks," Rory said, sounding offended. 

"Jeff," Amelia answered, almost immediately. 

"Oh, thanks." 

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop," The Doctor explained, "Big bag, big laptop, I need Jeff's laptop. You two," He pointed at the couple, "Get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone us when you're done." He grabbed Eleanor's hand and ran off. 

….. 

The Doctor and Eleanor entered Jeff's bedroom where he was lying on his bed using his laptop. 

Eleanor smiled at him, "I'd suggest closing those tabs, right now. We're going to need your laptop." 

It gave the man a few seconds before the Doctors less polite approach, "Hello. Laptop, give me!" 

"No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!" Jeff refused. 

"It's fine, give it here," He took Jeff's laptop and sat on the end of the bed beside Eleanor, unfortunately Jeff wasn't able to close all the tabs, "Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff."

The door opens and Jeff's Gran entered. 

"Gran."

"What are you doing?" She asked, bemused. 

"The sun's gone wibbly," the Doctor explained, "So right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys." 

Eleanor smiled wide, "NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

Jeff's Gran grinned, "Ooh, I like Patrick Moore."

The Doctor nodded, "I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil."

Jeff looked scandalised, "You can't just hack in on a call like that."

"Can't he?" Piped Eleanor. 

The Doctor held his psychic paper up to the Web cam. 

"Who are you?" Someone asked, "This is a secure call. What are you doing?" 

"Hello," Said the Doctor, "I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this."

"It's here too," another expert said, "I'm getting it."

"Fermat's Theorem," the Doctor listed, "The proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams."

"And a joke!" Added Eleanor, slightly more excited than necessary, "Look at your screens. Whoever he is, he's a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Pay attention, lads."

The Doctor typed his code onto the mobile. 

"Sir, what are you doing?" Asked one of the men. 

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. OK, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish - whatever you've got. Any questions?"

Patrick Moore spoke up, "Who was your lady friend?"

Eleanor grinned, "Patrick, if you behave we'll give you her number!" 

"What does this virus do?" Asked someone. 

The Doctor began, "It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain."

A beat passed, "Jeff, you're my best man."

"Your what?" 

The Doctor half closed the laptop and looked at Jeff, "Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me?" 

Eleanor smirked, "It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go." 

The duo left. 

Jeff opened the laptop and began typing, "OK, guys, let's do this."

The Doctor quickly re-entered, to give Jeff one last piece of his wisdom, "Oh, and delete your internet history." 

….. 

The Doctor got a phone call, it was from Amy, "Hello? Oh Amy… What do you mean you can't get through? Look in the mirror!" 

A few beats passed with Eleanor looking at him in amusement. 

The Doctor smiled in that childish way of his, "Don't worry. I've commandeered a vehicle."

He turned on the sirens, which only made Eleanor smile brighter. 

The phone rang again, and immediately upon answering it the Doctor said, "Are you in?" 

Eleanor couldn't hear the other half of the conversation but she remembered a decent amount from the show. Amy was probably telling him that Prisoner Zero was in the hospital. 

She found herself correct when the Doctor said, "You need to get out of there."

He looked worried, "Amy? Amy, what's happening? Amy, talk to me!" 

Another beat passed when the Doctor asked, "Which window are you? ... Which window?" 

After receiving his answer he hung up and quickly asked Eleanor, "Could you text Amy 'duck'." 

When she did they were only seconds away from the hospital and Eleanor brace herself for the crash. 

The Doctor held his hand out to Eleanor to help her out of the firetruck and they both climbed up the ladder to join Amy and Rory. 

"Right! Hello! Are we late?" The Doctor asked, "No, three minutes to go. So still time." 

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero asked. 

"Take the disguise off," Eleanor says, "They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"You're just a human, girl, what do you know about intergalactic laws?The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

The Doctor relented, "OK. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again - just leave."

"I did not open the crack," The Prisoner said as if it was obvious. 

"Somebody did." 

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from?" Prisoner Zero asked, "You don't, do you?" 

She changed her voice to the young girls, "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" 

They changed back to the mothers voice, "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." 

There was a clicking sound.

The Doctor looked at the wall, "And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" He pointed at the clock that read '0:00', "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now?" 

The Doctor lost all amusement in his face, "In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast."

Eleanor grinned up at the alien, "And do you know what the word is? The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute?" The Doctor handed her the phone," The source, by the way, is right here. But what do I know of intergalactic laws, I'm just a human," At that moment a bright light shined through the windows, "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yeah, but this is the good bit," the Doctor said, "I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is - no TARDIS, no screwdriver - two minutes to spare." 

He threw out his arms, "Who da man?" 

He was greeted by silence and a disgusted look from Eleanor, "Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine." 

"Then I shall take a new form."

The Doctor looked at the Prisoner, "Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

She smirked, "And I've had years." She began to glow. 

Amy fell to the floor and the Doctor and Eleanor rushed over to her. 

"No! Amy?" 

The Doctor put hands to Amy's face, "You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

Rory, who was watching Prisoner Zero, spoke up, "Doctor?" 

Looking up at the shapeshifter, the Doctor looked confused, "Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" 

"It's you."

"Me? Is that what I look like?" The Doctor asked. 

"You don't know?" 

Eleanor came to his defense, "He's had a busy day." 

The Doctor stood up, "Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?" 

Zero looked smug, "I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No," the Doctor realised, "she's dreaming about me cos she can hear me," He ran to Amy, "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy…dream about what you saw. 

"No... no... No!" The alien shouted as they transformed into a copy of themselves. 

"Well done, Prisoner Zero." Said the Doctor, "A perfect impersonation of yourself." 

The Prisoner was caught in the light of the Atraxi and writhed. 

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." 

"Silence, Doctor," the serpent-like creature hissed as it disappeared, "Silence will fall." 

There was a whoosh of air as the ship left. The Doctor ran to the window and dials the mobile. 

"The sun," Rory said, "- it's back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means it's over."

Amy woke up and Rory fused over her, "Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?" 

"What happened?" 

"He did it," Rory said, "The Doctor did it."

Eleanor shook her head, "No he didn't." 

Rory ignored her and looked at the Doctor, "What are you doing?" 

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance." 

"About what?" 

"The bill." Replied Eleanor. 

The Doctor nodded in agreement before taking into the phone, "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What...? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here. Now!" He tossed the phone back to Rory, "OK. Now I've done it."

The Doctor left with the two girls following. 

"Did he just bring them back?" Rory asked, "Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" 

The Doctor strode down the corridor, determinedly, followed by Eleanor, Amy and Rory. 

"Where are you going?" Amy asked. 

"The roof." The Doctor answered, "No, hang on." 

He entered the changing room and began to sift through clothes and threw unappealing items aside. 

"What's in here?" 

"I'm saving the world," the Doctor announced, "- I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!" 

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth," Rory couldn't get his head around it, "Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off... Amy, he's taking his clothes off." 

Amy just watched appreciatively. Eleanor grinned, "I didn't notice." 

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you."

"Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory asked "Those clothes belong to people, you know." He turned around, "Are you not going to turn your back?"

Amy smirked, "Nope."

Eleanor smiled, "And miss the fashion show?" 

….. 

The Doctor now wearing a long-sleeved shirt, trousers with braces and a number of ties draped around his neck, arrived on the roof. He strode over to where the Atraxi ship was waiting.

Amy, Rory and Eleanor stood back a bit.

"So this was a good idea, was it?" Amy asked, "They were leaving."

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now."

The "eye" disconnected from the ship and scanned the Doctor. 

"You are not of this world." It stated. 

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor replied as he examined a tie, "I don't know. What do you think?" 

"Is this world important?" 

"Important?" The Doctor scoffed, "What's that mean, important?" He tossed a tie back, "6 billion people live here - is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" He threw another tie back, "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?" 

The Atraxi projected a hologram of the Earth with scenes from history. 

"No." 

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" 

It hesitated, "No."

"OK. One more. Just one," the Doctor said "Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here," As the Doctor spoke, the projection showed Cybermen and Daleks, the Queen of the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, a Sontaran, a Sea Devil, Reapers, the Hath and the Vashta Nerada in the spacesuit," Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?" 

The projection cycled through his regenerations from the first incarnation through the tenth before he walked through it, "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically... run!" 

The ship departed in a hurry. Amy and Eleanor laughed. The Doctor felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the glowing TARDIS key. 

"Is that it?" Amy asked, "Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" 

She looked away from where the Atraxi once were only to see the Doctor was gone. 

….. 

Amy, Eleanor and Rory run up just as the TARDIS dematerialized. 

"He might be gone a while," Eleanor said, "And I have nowhere to live." 

Amy turned to the girl, "You can live with me, finish school. I could say that you're a cousin from Ireland." 

She looked up at the older woman with tears in her eyes, "Really? You'd do that for me?" 

Amy smiled down at the girl, "Of course." 

Eleanor's smile dropped, "It's 2010, right." 

Amy looked at her with confusion, "Yeah, why?" 

"I'm from the year 2020, I'd only be 7 this year, I don't even have a valid birth cert, they'll think I'm a fugitive or something!" 

The older woman put her hand on Eleanor's shoulder, "Relax, we'll figure something out." 

She nodded, before remembering, "My bag." 

Rory looked up, "Bag?" 

Eleanor nodded, "When I woke up, I had a bag with me, I left it beside the TARDIS for safe keeping." 

Amy spotted it immediately, "Is that it?" 

Nodding, Eleanor walked up to where the TARDIS used to be and picked up the item. 

She looked inside only to find the documents she needed, a birth cert saying she was born in '93, a passport, medical records and several other things that she could ever possibly need, including something she had to assume was psychic paper and an apparently solar powered portable charger. 

She smiled widely when she realised it was essentially bottomless, 'Time Lord technology,' she thought to herself, 'What can't it do?' 

Eleanor turned back to Amy, "Never mind about the documents thing, someone out there has my back." 

….. 

Later that night as she laid in bed, Eleanor texted her families group chat. 

_Eleanor: i just met Prisoner Zero and the doctor accidentally abandoned me for two years in 2010 so that's fun._

_Fionnula: id love to say what happened to me but spoilers apparently_

_Eleanor: really? For who_

_Fionnula: can't say_

_Eleanor: damn. Did you lot get a bag too?_

_Kellan: yeah, it's weird apparently I was born in 1893._

_Eleanor: hundred years older than me? I'm 1993_

_Kellan: i guess that's makes you a 90s kid now._

_Eleanor: shut up old man gen z for life_

_Dad: ... I worry for you_

_Eleanor: :(_

_Eleanor: weren't u in the 50s or something?_

_Dad: yeah I met Rosa parks and the 13th doctor and co_

_Eleanor: you lucky bastard._

_Mam: don't call ur dad a bastard, he can't help it._

_Dad: ouch_

_Mam: well i guess bc of something I didn't see that means I also have spoilers._

_Eleanor: nooo :(_

_Cecelia: oh lol I guess I do but I could just leave it out. I met Robin Hood._

_Eleanor: oof 12th Doctor? F_

_Thomas: yeah well I was in Blink and I almost died_

_Eleanor: oof_

_Eleanor: also apparently my doctor met me before so… I know you guys can't say anything but a hint would be nice._

_Fionnula: surprisingly you don't die._

_Eleanor: wow thanks that really helped, must have been a real moral dilemma for you to decide to tell me that._

_Mam: don't be cheeky_

Eleanor smiled, she couldn't wait to see her family again. At least they're phones became pandimensional transmitters so they could communicate during their time apart. 

….. 

Throughout the two years, Eleanor spent in the house with Amy they became great friends. 

They would often go into Gloucester together and go to the shops. And when Amy asked her to be a bridesmaid at her wedding she accepted, immediately. 

Eleanor also got all A's in her A-Levels a year after she first met Amy, although she was disappointed that she couldn't do the Leaving Cert instead, even the exams made her miss home. 

But after her results came back, Amy and Rory brought her home to Ireland for 2 weeks on holiday. 

When she was handed the tickets she cried of gratitude. 

She knew that the Doctor would come back on the night before Amy's wedding and take her and hopefully Eleanor away, but she couldn't help but feel anxious for that night. She knew the Doctor knew her future self, but she didn't know how far that future is, for all she knew it could be 40 years into the future, and that's not even accounting the fact that she needed to find her family. 

She just didn't know what would happen to her. 

….. 

Eleanor woke up when she heard the TARDIS. She jumps out of bed and immediately ran to the window where she saw the TARDIS once again in the back garden. She put on her dressing gown and slippers and ran out. 

When she got there she found that Amelia was already outside the TARDIS talking to the Doctor. 

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was IN the library." 

"Yeah," He replied, "Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So... coming?" 

"No!" 

"You wanted to come 14 years ago." He said. 

"I grew up," she said. 

Eleanor spoke up, "I haven't." 

The Doctor look at her and he soon realised that two years really did pass, Eleanor was slightly taller, probably about 5'8' or 9, she looked older and really grew into her looks, 'Not that she wasn't pretty before,' the Doctor argued to himself, 'She's just more like the Eleanor I knew, more elegant.' Her comment about not growing up was probably more incorrect than 2 plus 2 making 5.

He smiled brightly at Eleanor before turning to Amy, "Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." 

He snapped his fingers and the door to the TARDIS opened, bathing the girls in a warm orange glow. Overwhelmed, Amy enters. 

"Well...?" The Doctor pressed, "Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

Amy gasped out, "I'm in my nightie."

The Doctor brushed it off, "Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. AND possibly a swimming pool. Eleanor anything you want to say?" 

She smirked to herself before walking in then out of the TARDIS and looking in amazement, the Doctor seemed to have a smug look on his face, "It really is Dimensionally Transcendal!" 

The Doctor's smug look dropped and a pout formed, Eleanor continued, "I mean it's the only explanation I can think of that makes sense, how can a large, possibly infinite space fit in a tiny box unless it's not really in the box and the box is just a portal or entrance to another dimension. How does walking through the door not cause the universe to rip in half? Also if this dimension isn't in the box, where is it?"

The TARDIS hummed in response to her. 

When the Doctor saw the smirk on Eleanor's face, knowing that she knew what he wanted to hear, he pouted even more,before turning to Amy, "So... all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will... Where do you want to start?" 

"You are so sure that I'm coming." 

He nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Why?" She asked. 

He smiled, "Cos you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels."

"Oh, do you?"

"All these years living here most of your life... and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming."

Suddenly Amy remembered, "Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" 

"It's a time machine," the Doctor scoffed, "I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?" 

"Nothing. Nothing," she said, ignoring the glare Eleanor gave her, "Just... you know, stuff."

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff."

A new sonic screwdriver extended from the console's surface. 

"Oh! A new one!" The Doctor said as he grabbed it and tested it, "Lovely. Thanks, dear," he said softly, before setting the TARDIS controls. 

"Why me? Why us?" 

The Doctor shrugged, "Why not?" 

"No, seriously. You are asking us to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why us?" 

"I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?" He asked. 

"People always have a reason," Amy said sceptically. 

"Do I look like people?" 

"Yes." 

"Been knocking around on my own for a while - my choice - but I've started talking to myself," He said, "It's giving me earache."

"You're lonely," Amy asked incredulously, "That's it? Just that?" 

"Just that. Promise." 

"OK." 

The Doctor switched off a monitor, "So, are you OK, then? Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know." 

"I'm fine. It's just... There's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box." 

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand," the Doctor said, whilst looking at her intently, "It's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box," the two laughed. 

Eleanor looked up, "Doctor?" 

"Yes, Eleanor Myres?" 

She wrung her hands nervously, "When did you first meet me? How old was I? Because I can't live the rest of my life not having at least a general idea of when I'll see my family." 

Grabbing her hands the Doctor said, "Eleanor, you know I can't tell you everything, it would ruin the space-time continuum, but I will tell you that we met in Utah 2012 and you were 19 years old." 

She sucked in a breath, "This year? I'll see my family again soon?" 

The Doctor winced, "I can't tell you that, but it's not this year, it's now. I was hoping to get a trip or two in before you left to meet a younger me but I realise now that would have been cruel." 

"Now?" He nodded, "I can't believe it," she pulled him into a hug, "Thank you." 

Amy who was standing off to the side was listening in, "So you're leaving?" 

"Not forever," she pulled the other woman into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'll make it to the wedding don't worry and if I don't you can punch me after you send the Doctor to pick me up." 

Amelia burst into laughter. 

The Doctor took that as a sign to start the engine, "Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!" 

The Doctor hit the dematerialization switch and the trio held onto the console. 


	3. Chapter 3

As the TARDIS landed Eleanor turned to the Doctor and her honorary sister, "I guess I'll see you soon? Or is that you'll see me?" 

The Doctor smiled at her, "We'll see eachother at some point, I suppose. The next you I meet might be far in my past but far in your future. It is all a bit wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey." 

She grinned at the words, "You know, I love when you say that, so iconic."

"I know." 

"I suppose you will," Eleanor said with a smirk on her face, before her face fell into a more serious look, "Will I ever see my family again?" 

He grinned, "Well that would be telling, but let's just say they should turn up sometime after this." 

With a wide smile she turned to Amy and hugged her, "Don't push him around too much, Amy." 

Eleanor turned back to the door and smiled, "Hello, Utah!" 

She stepped through the doors and found herself in a dimly lit hallway full of artifacts of strange origins. 

Just as her TARDIS dematerialized, a new one appeared, Eleanor quickly hid behind a display case, and out stepped a leather clad man and a blonde girl. 

"So what is it? What's wrong?" The girl asked. 

"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course." The man replied. 

"Where are we?" 

Almost immediately, the man replied, "Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." 

"And when are we?" She asked. 

"Two thousand and twelve." 

He looked at a display case holding even more strange objects. 

"God, that's so close," She gushed, "So I should be twenty six." 

Eleanor smiled and spoke up, spooking the girl, "I would have been nine." 

He looked at her, "Who are you?" 

The brunette smiled, "Eleanor Myres, at your service. You will meet me, or rather I'll meet you in the future." 

The Doctor nodded his head, still slightly suspicious, "Ah." 

Pulling out his sonic, he scanned her, "Human, high concentration of Artron Energy. Who exactly are you?" 

Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows, "I already told yo-" 

The Doctor cut her off, "To me. Who are you to me?" 

"I don't know, yet," She shrugged, "I guess we'll find that out together, Doctor." 

The blonde still confused, asked Eleanor, "How does that work then? You've met him but he hasn't met you till now?" 

"Time Travel isn't always linear for the people involved," Eleanor answered, "Although this is only the second time we've met." 

Taking that as a proper answer, Rose nodded, before questioning the girl again, "9?" 

Smirking, Eleanor replied, "I was 17 in 2020, then I was left in 2010 for about 2 years." 

The Doctor found the light switch, and things became clearer. The halls were suddenly filled with several more artifacts. 

"Blimey. It's a great big museum." Rose said, amazed. 

"An alien museum," The Doctor replied, "Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship." 

"That's a bit of Slitheen!" Rose pointed out, "That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed." 

Eleanor shrugged, "Well, Raxicoricofallipitorian, Slitheen is just the family, although I wouldn't be surprised if it was a Slitheen arm, considering how they are the only ones from their planet that ever come to earth, albeit to destroy it, but nonetheless it's still alien in a museum of alien." 

"Oh, look at you," The Doctor whispered, a case away. "

"What is it?" 

The Doctor was found staring at the head of a Cyberman, "An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." 

Eleanor smiled, "You haven't even reached 1000 yet, you're still young." 

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose asked. 

"No, it's stone dead," The Doctor replied, "The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." 

He touched the display case and an alarm went off. Armed guards rushed in from all sides and they cut the group off from the TARDIS.

"If someone's collecting aliens," Rose commented, "That makes you Exhibit A." 

….. 

The Doctor, Rose and Eleanor were escorted into an office

"What does it do?" A mustachioed man asked, holding a device. 

"Well, you see the tubes on the side?" The young man beside him responded, "It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel." 

The Doctor winced, "I really wouldn't hold it like that." 

"Shut it." 

"Really, though," The Doctor said, "That's wrong." 

The young man, now worried, asked, "Is it dangerous?" 

He shook his head, "No, it just looks silly." 

The Doctor reached for the device to take a closer look, firing bolts clicked all around him. Van Statten handed him the curved, palm sized object, curious about the man. 

"You just need to be," He stroked the artefact and it made a note, "Delicate." 

The Doctor started to play several different notes, bringing the music together nicely. 

"It's a musical instrument," Van Statten said in amazement. 

"And it's a long way from home." 

"Here, let me," Van Statten grabbed the instrument and started to play, although his harsh touch made the instrument produce strenuous noises, Eleanor felt the need to cover her ears but she didn't want to be rude. 

"I did say delicate," The Doctor said, "It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." 

Finally, Van Statten got the hang of it and he began to play less ear disrupting music.

"Very good," The Doctor nodded, "Quite the expert." 

Van Statten looked at the Doctor suspiciously, "As are you." 

He casually threw the instrument that made such potentially beautiful music onto the ground, the Doctor glared at him. 

"Who exactly are you?" 

"I'm the Doctor," He boasted, "And who are you?" 

The man sneered, "Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake." 

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." The Doctor said and Eleanor couldn't agree more. 

"The question is," Van Statten said, "How did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices. You're quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty." 

Eleanor glared at the vile man, "Yeah well you're not exactly the prettiest princess, are you? Us 'rather pretty' girls would rather you kept your hairy mouth quiet about us." 

Rose nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we're our own people, not dolls to look at." 

Van Statten smiled, "They're English too!" 

Eleanor's glare deepened, "Excuse me?! I am not English. Can't you recognise an accent?" 

He ignored her, "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a pair of girlfriends." 

Slightly exasperated, the younger man turned to the group, "This is Mister Henry Van Statten." 

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked. 

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet." 

"Don't be stupid," Rose crossed her arms, "No one owns the internet." 

The billionaire winked, "And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" 

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum," The Doctor said, "Anything you don't understand, you lock up." 

"And you claim greater knowledge?" 

"I don't need to make claims," He said coldly, "I know how good I am." 

"And yet," Van Statten smirked, "I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" 

"You tell me." 

He hesitated, "The cage contains my one living specimen." 

"And what's that?" 

"Like you don't know." The mustachioed man glared. 

"Show me." 

Van Statten stared at the Doctor, "You want to see it?" 

Rose turned to Eleanor and whispered in her ear, "Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." 

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down," Van Statten ordered, "You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name and his not English friend, come and see my pet." 

….. 

Outside the cage Eleanor and the Doctor were being briefed by Van Statten. 

"We've tried everything." 

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "Everything? Including being kind to it? With all due respect, although there is not a lot due in the first place, being kind doesn't seem to be in your repertoire of skills." 

Van Statten ignored her yet again, "The creature has shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside." 

"Inside? Inside what?" 

"Welcome back, sir," A man greeted, "I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting." 

"Metaltron?" 

"Thought of it myself," Van Statten preened, "Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out it's real name." 

The man handed a pair of gauntlets to the Doctor, "Here, you'd better put these on. The last guy that touched it burst into flames."

"I won't touch it then." The Doctor said as if it was obvious. 

Van Statten gestured to the door, "Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me." 

The Doctor stepped through the heavy door.

Van Statten turned to the person at the controls, "Don't open that door until we get a result." 

Eleanor turned around in shock, "What? You can't leave him in there! You don't know what that thing is!" 

Van Statten turned to a guard and nodded, soon enough Eleanor was knocked unconscious with a thump on the head and dragged out of the room. 

….. 

When Eleanor came to, she was strapped to something keeping her upright, her head was blaring, everything was fuzzy and blurry around her and she wasn't sure what was going on other than the occasional red light appearing. 

Soon enough her hearing and vision came back, and the first thing she heard was the voice of an overprivileged man, Van Statten and the first thing she saw was the Doctor chained up. 

"-can escape the Cage." 

A red light appeared out of nowhere and hit the Doctor, clearly causing him pain. 

"But it's woken up," The Doctor said, gasping, "It knows I'm here. It's going to get out. Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet!" 

He ran the red light again, just to hear the Doctor scream.

"Stop it! You're hurting him," Eleanor shouted with tears in her eyes, "He didn't do anything to you!" 

Van Statten looked at the girl who was previously unconscious, surprised that she was even awake. 

He was about to retort when an announcement called out through speakers. 

"Condition red! Condition red! I repeat, this is not a drill!" 

The Doctor gave Van Statten a meaningful look, "Release me if you want to live." 

….. 

The group were in Van Statten office staring at a TV screen depicting the chaos that was going on several floors below. 

"You've got to keep it in that cell." The Doctor said.

Rose called out to the Doctor, "Doctor, it's all my fault." 

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." 

"A Dalek's a genius," The Doctor said angrily, "It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." 

Behind the group the door to the cage was opening and the Dalek entered the room. 

"Open fire!" 

"Don't shoot it!" Van Statten demanded, "I want it unharmed." 

Eleanor turned to the egotistical man, as the Doctor shouted commands at the guards, "That alien is going to kill everyone in this base, including you, and you want it unharmed?!" 

He spluttered, "Well, he is unique! There's nothing else like it on the planet." 

Eleanor looked at him in disgust, a distinct hatred shone in her eye, "If that Dalek leaves this hole in the ground, there will be nothing else on the planet, period." 

She turned back to the screen only to see the Dalek with his plunger on a screen, seemingly absorbing the power and using it to heal itself, into a newer Dalek. 

Goddard, Van Statten personal assistant, called out the status, "We're losing power. It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah." 

"It's downloading," The Doctor said in shock. 

Van Statten looked worried, "Downloading what?" 

"Sir," Goddard piped up, "The entire West Coast has gone down." 

"It's not just energy," The Doctor supplied, "That Dalek just absorbed the entire internet. It knows everything." 

On the screen the Dalek shouted, "The Daleks survive in me!" 

It used its weapon on its surroundings causing the camera to go down. 

"The cameras in the vault have gone down." 

"We've only got emergency power," The Doctor said, "It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!" 

"All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage," Goddard commanded, "Immediately." 

Van Statten turned to his personal assistant, "Tell them to stop shooting at it." 

She protested, "But it's killing them!" 

"They're dispensable!" Van Statten said. 

Eleanor stared holes into him, "They are living human beings! How is that less than a stupid Dalek?" 

"That Dalek is unique," Van Statten said, before saying into the earpieces, "I don't want a scratch on its bodywork, do you hear me? Do you hear me?" 

The gunfire stopped, but only because there was no one left to shoot. Goddard pulled up a schematic of the base.

"That's us," She pointed out, "Right below the surface. That's the cage, and that's the Dalek." 

"This museum of yours," The Doctor asked, "Have you got any alien weapons?" 

Goddard thought for a moment before responding, "Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them." 

"We've got to keep that thing alive," Van Statten protested, "We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there." 

Eleanor shook her head, "And trap everyone, including Rose and your employees?" 

"A necessary evil, if I say so myself." 

"No, not necessary," Eleanor said with tears brewing in her eyes, "Just evil." 

The Doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, before turning back to the screen and asking, "What's that?" 

"Weapons testing," she replied. 

He nodded, "Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it." 

…… 

Van Statten, who still seemed to really want his 'unique specimen' alive, was still pleading with the Doctor, "I thought you were the great expert, Doctor. If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something." 

Eleanor pinched the bridge of her nose, "Henry, may I call you Henry? I have already told you, if that alien gets his way, there will be no living thing to negotiate with him on this whole planet. His only goal at this point in time is the extinction of the human race, get that through to your thick skull." 

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "She's right, you know. All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs." 

"But why would it do that?" Van Statten spluttered. 

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose!" The Doctor shouted. 

"The Dalek's surrounded by a force field," The Time Lord informed the commander, "The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece. That's the weak spot." 

Over the comms the commander replied, "Thank you, Doctor, but I think I know how to fight one single tin robot. Positions!" 

A pause. 

"Hold your fire! You two, get the hell out of there!" 

Another pause. 

"On my mark. Open fire!" 

Suddenly, an image of the loading bay appeared on the television. 

"We've got vision," Goddard said, in astonishment. 

The Doctor shook his head, "It wants us to see." 

In the loading bay a constant hail of bullets had no effect. The Dalek started to rise straight up into the air and it zapped the fire alarm causing the sprinklers to set off. 

The concrete floor was covered with a layer of water and the Dalek fired its bolt downwards and electrocuted every wet person on the ground.

"Fall back! Fall back!" The commander yelled in a panic. 

The Dalek exterminated him and the rest of his men with another strategic shot before they could even move. 

Finally, Van Statten relented, "Perhaps it's time for a new strategy. Maybe we should consider abandoning this place." 

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir," Goddard said, in exasperation, "We can't get out." 

"You said we could seal the vault." 

"It was designed to be a bunker in the event of nuclear war," Said Van Statten, "Steel bulkheads." 

Goddard shook her head, "There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive." 

"We've got emergency power," Eleanor pointed out, "Can we re-route that to the bulkhead doors?" 

"We'd have to bypass the security codes," Goddard dismissed, "That would take a computer genius." 

"Good thing you've got me, then." Van Statten spoke up. 

The Doctor looked at the man in almost disbelief, "You want to help?" 

"I don't want to die, Doctor," He replied, "Simple as that. And nobody knows this software better than me." 

"Sir." Goddard brought everyone's attention back to the screen. 

The Dalek spoke up into the camera, its lights flashing as it spoke, "I shall speak only to the Doctor." 

"You're going to get rusty," Said the Doctor, pointing out the fact that the sprinklers were still going. 

"I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler," Said the Dalek, "Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveller regenerated me." 

The Doctor looked at the Dalek, "What's your next trick?" 

"I have been searching for the Daleks." 

"Yeah, I saw. downloading the Internet," The Doctor retorted, "What did you find?" 

Hesitantly, the Dalek answered, "I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes." 

"And?" 

"Nothing," The Dalek replied, "Where shall I get my orders now?" 

He taunted, "You're just a soldier without commands." 

"Then I shall follow the Primary Order, the Dalek instinct to destroy, to conquer." 

"What for?" The Doctor challenged, "What's the point? Don't you see it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for." 

The Dalek was confused, "Then what should I do?" 

At that point Eleanors vision and hearing started to go fuzzy, probably a side effect of being whacked on the head by a security guard. When she got her senses back, the Doctor and Van Statten were at the monitors typing, as they spoke.

"I can leech power off the ground defences," Van Statten said, "Feed it to the bulkheads. God, it's been years since I had to work this fast." 

"Are you enjoying this?" 

"Doctor, Rose is still downstairs." Eleanor remembered before black engulfed her. 

Luckily, the Doctor caught her before she hit her head again, and set her down on a chair gently. 

….. 

As Eleanor woke for the second time after being conked out, she could hear the sound of the Doctor's relieved voice, "I thought you were dead." 

Confused, Eleanor looked around, her vision still slightly blurry, before the voice of the Dalek rang out, "Open the bulkhead!" 

"Don't do it!" Rose's voice followed. 

Eleanor's dazed mind felt slightly hurt that it wasn't her the Doctor was worried about, although later when she was fully recovered, Eleanor would realise that at that moment the Doctor didn't even realise she was awake and he only met Eleanor earlier that day. But at that moment Eleanor's dazed brain was filled with disappointment.

She was snapped out of her thoughts with the gravelly voice of the Dalek, "What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" 

"I killed her once. I can't do it again." 

With that the Doctor opened the bulkhead that was keeping the Dalek and Rose away from the rest of the building. 

"What do we do now, you bleeding heart.," Van Statten yelled, "What the hell do we do?" 

"Kill it when it gets here." Adam said. 

"With what?" Eleanor slurred. 

"She's right," Goddard pointed out, "All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are in the vault." 

"Only the catalogued ones." Adam replied. 

….. 

Suddenly, the Doctor, Adam and Eleanor (who was still slightly dazed and suspicious she may have a concussion) found themselves in Adams workshop, rooting through old equipment. 

"Broken. Broken." The Doctor said with his arms elbow deep in parts, "Hairdryer." 

"Mister Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory," Adam explained, "I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day." 

Eleanor snorted, "I wouldn't want to be the one backing you, mate." 

"What, you in a fight?" The Doctor laughed, "I'd like to see that." 

"I could do!" Adam said with an offended frown. 

"What're you going to do," The Time Lord taunted, "Throw your A-Levels at 'em?" 

The Doctor saw something, "Oh, yes. Lock and load. Eleanor, go down to the TARDIS, she should let you in. You need to get that head of yours checked." 

And with that the Doctor ran out of the room with his honking big gun. 

….. 

Eleanor found herself back down in the corridor of the museum she was in originally. The great big box seemed to fit in, oddly enough. She grinned, "Maybe that Chameleon Circuit works a bit." 

As she was about to enter, Eleanor saw something in a display case that caught her eye, a book with strange writing on it, the plaque was labelled, 'Extra Terrestrial book, possibly captains log.' Despite the strange writing, Eleanor was able to read it perfectly, possibly thanks to the TARDIS, and she realised it was not a captains log but a book of fairy tales. 

After a minute of contemplation, she decided to take it, considering how the whole place will be filled with concrete anyway. It's not like Van Statten would miss it. 

The glass door was left unlocked so Eleanor was easily able to borrow it, not steal, borrow. 

After stuffing the book into her bag she turned back to the TARDIS. 

She pushed on the door and was surprised to see it open. Stepping through, she looked around at the console room. The treelike structures around the room seemed to shimmer in the light of the console. 

Eleanor giggled slightly, "Oh you sexy thing." 

The TARDIS hummed in appreciation and lit up a corridor. 

"You want me to go this way?" Eleanor asked, with another hum from the TARDIS, "Off I go, then." 

Walking down the hallway seemed to bring her to the medbay. Eleanor pouted, "Oh alright, Sexy. You can make sure I'm not concussed." 

….. 

After several checks the TARDIS seemed satisfied with Eleanors health but wrote on the screen in front of her, 'You'll still be dazed for a few days, rest.' 

Just as Eleanor finished reading, the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS dematerializing was heard, "The Doctor must be back with Rose and Adam already, Sexy." 

"What did you call my TARDIS?" 

Eleanor turned to the door to see an amused Doctor, "Sexy, I think it's quite apt. You'll understand sometime in the future." 

He dropped his smile, "Speaking of which, you said we know each other, or will know each other." 

She nodded, "I only met the future you once, but they said something that seemed to suggest they knew me." 

"What did they say?" The Doctor asked. 

Eleanor smiled, she had always wanted to say this, "Spoilers, but after we had our adventure they dropped me off here, told me I'd find my family." 

He frowned, "What happened to your family?" 

She smiled sadly, "I really don't know, one second we were all watching the telly and the next I found myself all alone outside your TARDIS," she explained, "Our phones were still working and we seemed to be able to text each other. And apparently we were all spaced out into different parts of your timeline." 

The Doctor was confused, he was never confused, "How did you know it was my timeline?" 

"Well, this is where it gets a bit confusing," She said, sheepishly, "I think we jumped universes, we weren't sure until we each saw something from this universe that does not exist in ours." 

"Like what?" 

"Mostly you, or your TARDIS. You see in our universe, you're just," She paused, how would she put this without giving him an existential crisis, "Well, you're just a TV show." 

"Oh."

Eleanor cringed, yeah that would definitely cause an existential crisis, "Well, you're quite obviously real here it's just the you in our universe is a human actor, well several actors, I'd assume the me in this universe is something completely different to what I am, maybe she doesn't even exist!" 

As she rambled on the Doctor tried to stop her, "Eleanor, Eleanor, it's fine. Don't worry." 

She nodded, "Okay. The TARDIS said I should rest, anyway. Don't wait for me," she smiled, "Go do your saviour of the universe thing." 

Eleanor left the medbay, in search of a place to sleep. 

….. 

It turns out the TARDIS already had a room for her. Filled with pictures of her family and friends, a large comfortable looking bed in the middle and several large and empty bookshelves lining the walls. She supposed the TARDIS wanted her to fill them herself. 

Eleanor laid on the bed and pulled out her phone. 

**Eleanor:** _ so 11 dropped me off in Utah, 2012 and I met 9 and Rose  _

**Mam:** _ so that explains how he knew you?  _

**Eleanor:** _ kind of i guess _

**Eleanor:** _ The TARDIS gave me a room with several empty bookshelves, I think she wants me to fill them.  _

**Fionnula:** _ with what _

**Eleanor:** _ this is a completely wild guess but I'd assume books _

**Mam:** _ don't be cheeky Eleanor!  _

**Eleanor:** _ ill fill them with books and souvenirs from every place I've been. That would be a fun way to count my adventures. I already have a book in my bag from when I was staying with Amy and I kind of took one from the museum.  _

**Mam:** _ you stole from a museum?! _

**Eleanor:** _ i prefer the term borrowed indefinitely. Plus it's van stattens museum and it's getting filled with concrete anyway, it's not like they'd miss it _

**Mam:** _ hmmm.  _

**Mam:** _ i better not hear you've stolen anything other than that book!  _

**Eleanor:** _ cross my heart.  _

Eleanor walked up to a bookshelf and noticed something odd about it. They didn't have continuous shelves to store books like normal bookshelves, instead they had slots labeled with numbers. Despite finding it odd, Eleanor thought nothing of it until she tried to place her books into a slot, only to find them completely impossible to push in. 

It took her a few tries before Eleanor realised that they might fit in the slots labelled 1 and 2. 

She tried pushing them in and they fit perfectly. How odd. 

**Eleanor:** _ well it seems the bookshelves are stubborn. They seem to only want things to be in chronological order.  _

**Thomas:** _ does that mean you'll have several bookshelves worth of adventures?  _

**Eleanor:** _ i dont know, let me see what the highest number is _

It only took a few seconds for Eleanor to find the largest number, but when she did she was taken aback. 

**Eleanor:** _ it's pretty high. Wonder if that means I'll travel with the doctor for a while.  _

What Eleanor didn't know was despite the differences in time, several of her family members simultaneously winced knowing exactly why the TARDIS gave her so much room for adventure souvenirs. 

**Cecelia:** _ well I guess that means you'll find us at some point  _

**Eleanor:** _ but if that means I'm the one finding you lot, it might only be a matter of weeks at most for you lot, but years for me. I won't see you for years?  _

Sadly for Eleanor, several of her family members knew how close she was to the truth, but they couldn't even let her know that. So they decided to lie. 

**Fionnula:** _ don't be ridiculous, it won't take years _

Eleanor accepted her sisters words, hoping they were true, before getting some well needed, TARDIS recommended sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I love interacting with readers and hearing any theories yall have so comment away  
> Follow my tumblr @thatnerd1


End file.
